Heartless
by Topp Klass Malang
Summary: Hanya Hansol yang bisa membuat B-Joo kembali tersenyum. Tetapi semua kebersamaan mereka tidak bisa selamanya bahagia. Karena Hansol bukanlah milik B-Joo... Topp Dogg FF, Warning Inside. HanJoo


Tittle : Heartless.

Rate : T.

Genre : Angst, Romance, .

Author : Skinner Kim.

Disclaimer : Stradom Entertainment.

Pair : HanJoo.

Warning : BL, AU, OOC, No Flamers, Miss Typo(s), DLDR, One Shot.

Requested by : Inez Rahadichaa

# Byung Joo Pov.

_ Disaat aku tak lagi bisa bangkit, dia ada untuk membuatku bangkit lagi._

_ Disaat aku tak lagi ingin hidup, dia ada untuk mewarnai hidupku lagi._

_ Disaat aku tak lagi menjalani kisah cinta, dia datang untuk mencintaiku lagi._

_Dia yang selalu ada untukku,_

_Dia yang selalu tersenyum saat mataku terbuka,_

_ Dia yang selalu merengkuhku setiap saat_

_ Dia, kekasihku, Kim Hansol…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menatap selembar foto usang yang baru saja kutemukan saat aku membersihkan kamarku. Aku menatap penuh kekesalan pada salah laki-laki di dalam foto itu.

" Byungjoo, kenapa kau lama sekali? Ayo makan siang." Tiba-tiba Hansol masuk ke kamarku, dan aku segera menyembunyikan foto itu di balik badanku.

" Aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi." Kataku cepat-cepat.

" Apa yang kau sembunyikan?." Tanya Hansol sambil mencoba melihat apa yang kusembunyikan.

" Bukan apa-apa kok." Kataku sambil menjauhkan foto itu.

Tiba-tiba Hansol memelukku dan tersenyum padaku. " _Don't ever hiding something from me_, Kim Byung Joo…" godanya, lalu dia mengambil foto itu dari tanganku, kemudian dia duduk disebelahku dan melihat foto itu.

" _Mwonde_? Fotomu dengan… Dongsung _hyung_? Jiho _hyung_ dan Hojoon _hyung_? Pasti saat kau masih bersama dengan Dongsung_ hyung_… Sudah kubilangkan, lupakan dia, Dong Sung _hyung_ sudah tak lagi bersamamu. Hanya aku. Jadi jangan lagi bersedih. _Araseo_?." Katanya sambil membingkai pipiku.

" Aku tau. Hanya saja, dulu aku sangat sangat mencintainya hingga dia pergi. Ini sangat sulit." Kataku.

" Saat kau mencintai seseorang, kau tidak bisa memberikan semua rasa cintamu pada orang itu, meskipun itu adalah aku. Karena saat kau sudah memberikan semuanya, tak ada yang bisa membantumu untuk melupakannya. Kau akan hancur, dan sakitnya tidak memiliki obat. Jangan ulangi lagi kesalahanmu yang dulu." Kata Hansol.

Aku mengangguk. " Berarti suatu saat kau juga akan berpisah denganku?." Tanyaku kalut.

Dia membelai rambutku dengan lembut. " Jika memang itu terjadi, maka kau tidak akan merasa sakit, dan kau tidak akan tersiksa karenanya." Kata Hansol.

" Kenapa seperti itu?." Tanyaku tidak mengerti.

" Karena kau tidak seharusnya menghabiskan hidupmu dalam sakit hati. Apapun yang terjadi, aku tau kau akan bisa melewati sesuatu dengan baik. Aku tidak mau melihatmu seperti dulu. Dongsung _hyung _bukanlah orang yang tepat untukmu." Katanya penuh dengan perhatian dan sangat manis padaku.

Aku mengangguk mengerti. " Aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan seperti itu lagi." Kataku sambil memberikan senyum terbaikku.

Dia menciumku dengan cepat lalu tersenyum lebar padaku. " Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan siang." Katanya.

Aku merasa hidupku sangat-sangat terasa begitu bahagia. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bertemu dengan Hansol membuatku tak lagi mengingat sakit hatiku pada Dongsung _hyung_. Dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan Hansol seperti aku kehilangan Dongsung _hyung_.

Aku berpisah dari Dongsung _hyung_ karena dia bersama orang lain. Aku seperti kehilangan keinginan untuk hidup karena aku sangat mencintai Dongsung _hyung_, tetapi Hansol datang untuk membuat hidupku kembali baik, bahkan jauh lebih baik. Kita memang baru saja berpacaran selama 4 bulan, tapi dia benar-benar membuatku bisa kembali mencintai seseorang.

" Hari ini aku harus pergi untuk bekerja hingga malam. Apa kau akan baik-baik saja?." Tanya Hansol saat kami makan.

" Ya, aku akan pergi ketempat Hojoon _hyung_. Jam berapa kau pulang?." Tanyaku.

" Aku tidak tau tepatnya, jika kau ingin menginap di tempat Hojoon_ hyung _juga tidak apa." Jawab Hansol.

" Tidak. Aku tetap akan pulang. Aku akan menunggumu." Kataku.

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Sore ini aku akan berangkat." Katanya.

Aku sedikit tidak ingin jauh darinya terlalu lama, memang aku terlihat seperti anak kecil, tetapi saat dia pergi aku tidak tau apa saja yang dia lakukan. Tetapi aku percaya padanya. Memang aku sangat posesif, tetapi kucoba untuk tidak terlalu merepotkannya.

.

.

.

Sore itu aku pergi ke tempat Hojoon _hyung_. Dulu, aku, Dongsung _hyung_, Jiho _hyung _dan Hojoon _hyung _adalah teman dekat, kami selalu kemana-mana bersama. Terkadang kami melakukan _double date_, karena Jiho_ hyung_ adalah _namjachingu_ Hojoon_ hyung_, sejak Dongsung _hyung_ berpisah denganku, mereka juga tak lagi berhubungan dengannya, mereka bilang Dongsung_ hyung _yang pindah ke luar kota dan tak pernah memberi kabar.

Setelah itu mereka mengenalkanku dengan Hansol, hingga sekarang kami menjadi kekasih.

" Eh? Kau datang hari ini?." Tanya Hojoon _hyung_ ramah.

" _Nde_, Hansol tidak di rumah hingga nanti malam, jadi aku main kesini sebentar." Kataku.

" Masuklah, di dalam juga ada Jiho." Katanya.

"_ Jinjja_? Kalian berdua benar-benar tidak pernah bisa lepas." Kataku iri.

" Haisshh… Jiho saja yang tidak ingin jauh-jauh dariku. Dia sangat posesif padaku." Kata Hojoon_ hyung _dengan suara lemah lembutnya.

Aku tertawa senang. " Itu bagus, berarti Jiho _hyung _benar-benar mencintaimu _hyung_." Kataku.

" Yah… Aku juga bahagia dengannya." Kata Hojoon_ hyung_.

" _Yeoboo_, siapa yang datang?." Kudengar suara Jiho _hyung_ saat kami hampir sampai di ruang tengah.

" Byungjoo yang datang." Sahut Hojoon _hyung_.

" _Uri_ Byungjoo! Mana Hansol?." Tanya Jiho _hyung_ bersemangat seperti biasanya.

" Dia ada kerjaan sampai nanti malam, jadi aku main dulu sebentar kesini." Kataku.

" Oooh… Kapan kita bisa keluar bersama lagi?." Tanya Jiho hyung.

" Aku juga belum tau, akhir-akhir ini Hansol selalu banyak pekerjaan." Jawabku.

" Aishhh, anak itu benar-benar…" kata Hojoon_ hyung_.

" _Hyung _aku lapar, masakkan sesuatu untukku." Rengekku pada Hojoon_ hyung_.

" Aku juga _yeobo_!." Seru Jiho _hyung_ bersemangat.

" Kau sudah makan berkali-kali hari ini _yeobo_. Aku Cuma akan masakkan untuk Byungjoo saja." Gerutu Hojoon _hyung_.

# Byungjoo Pov end.

.

.

Hansol menghela nafas lelah, dia sedang berdiri di depan salah satu kamar hotel penuh kerisauan, wajahnya begitu suntuk berbeda jauh saat ada Byungjoo di dekatnya. Dia segera mengetuk pintu dengan cepat, seolah tidak sabar untuk menemui seseorang disana.

Tak lama kemudian pemilik kamar itu membuka pintu, Hansol segera memeluk orang tersebut dengan erat hingga orang tersebut melangkah kebelakang karena menahan berat Hansol.

" Kau bilang setiap satu bulan kau datang kesini! Ini sudah 2 bulan lebih dan kau baru datang!." Kata Hansol.

Orang itu balas memeluk Hansol dengan erat, sama-sama merasakan rindu. " _Mian_. Aku tidak ingin ada yang curiga. Tak ada orang yang tau kau kesini kan?." Tanya laki-laki tinggi itu.

" _Anieyo_. Dongsung _hyung_, _bogoshipeo_…" kata Hansol.

Laki-laki bernama Dongsung itu tersenyum lembut, lalu mencium bibir Hansol, seolah sudah lama mereka berpisah.

Ya, memang benar jika Hansol sebenarnya sudah lama menjadi kekasih Dongsung. Sebenarnya Dongsung sudah lama menyukai Hansol, hanya saja saat itu Hansol sudah menyukai orang lain. Sehingga Dongsung memilih untuk menjadi kekasih Byungjoo, disaat dia mencoba melupakan Hansol, ternyata Hansol disakiti oleh kekasihnya, sehingga Dongsung menjadi satu-satunya orang yang membuat Hansol bahagia.

Tentu saja Hansol mengerti jika Dongsung sudah bersama Byungjoo, bukan Hansol yang merebut, tetapi ini memang kehendak Dongsung untuk meninggalkan Byungjoo. Tetapi hal itu benar-benar membuat Byungjoo hancur, sehingga Dongsung memilih untuk pergi agar tidak menambah sakit hati Byungjoo jika mereka bertemu terlalu sering. Jiho dan Hojoonlah yang tau segala cerita yang terjadi, dan mereka tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain membantu keduanya.

Saat keadaan Byungjoo benar-benar putus asa, Jiho memberi kabar pada Dongsung, sehingga Hansol rela bertanggung jawab dan berpura-pura menjadi kekasih Byungjoo hingga Byungjoo benar-benar bisa hidup dengan baik lagi dan melupakan Dongsung, setelah itu terjadi dia akan kembali pada Dongsung dan tinggal jauh dari Byungjoo.

Jiho dan Hojoon awalnya memang sangat kesal dengan Dongsung, tetapi hal terbaik yang bisa mereka lakukan adalah membantu Dongsung dan Hansol, dan berbohong pada Byungjoo walaupun mereka tidak ingin.

" _Hyung_. Sampai kapan kita harus membohonginya? Jika dia tau yang sebenarnya dia pasti jauh lebih hancur dari dirinya yang dulu." Kata Hansol cemas.

" Kita harus menunggu waktu yang cepat, Jiho dan Hojoon _hyung _juga tidak tau harus membantu seperti apa.

" Setidaknya dia juga harus melupakanku juga. Aku tidak ingin dia mengingat kita lagi." Kata Hansol.

" Aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja, dan Byungjoo akan menemukan orang lain yang bisa membahagiakannya." Kata Dongsung.

" Kita tidak akan berada di Seoul lagi setelah ini." Kata Hansol.

" Lakukanlah sebisamu, sedikit lagi kita akan benar-benar bersama." Kata Dongsung sambil membelai pipi Hansol dan memeluknya.

" Aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini dengan cepat _hyung_." Kata Hansol lelah.

" Begitu juga denganku. Aku juga benar-benar tersiksa hidup jauh darimu, dan hanya bertemu denganmu sebentar. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin meninggalkan Byungjoo seperti dulu lagi. Ini semua salahku." Kata Dongsung kalut.

" _Anieyo hyung_, aku juga bersalah karena tidak menerimamu lebih dulu. Aku akan memutuskan Byungjoo besok." Kata Hansol.

Dongsung terlihat terkejut. "_ Jinjja_? Bagaimana jika dia masih sangat mencintaimu? Dia bisa saja dua kali lipat lebih sakit hati dari yang dulu." Kata Dongsung khawatir.

Hansol menghela nafas panjang, dan meyakinkan pilihannya. " Aku akan mencoba sebisaku _hyung_, aku juga semakin merasa bersalah jika aku terus berbohong padanya." Kata Hansol.

" Kau benar-benar yakin dengan hal ini? Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi?." Tanya Dongsung cemas.

Hansol membingkai wajah Dongsung, dan menatap mata Dongsung dengan lembut penuh kerinduan. " Hari ini aku ingin bersamamu. Hanya bersamamu, aku tidak ingin memikirkan hal lain." Kata Hansol.

Dongsung tersenyum sayang, Hansol sangat pintar dalam membuat orang tenang. Dia kembali mencium kekasihnya itu.

Seharian itu Hansol menghabiskan waktu hanya bersama Dongsung, hingga malam tiba. Sekitar pukul 9 malam Byungjoo menelfonnya.

" Byungjoo menelfon. Apa sebaiknya kau menjawab dan segera pulang? Aku tidak ingin dia curiga padamu." Kata Dongsung.

Hansol membiarkan ponselnya berdering beberapa kali " Aku masih ingin bersamamu _hyung_, kita sudah jarang bertemu. Aku sudah menemaninya selama 4 bulan terakhir, aku ingin satu hari ini aku bersamamu." Kata Hansol.

" Baiklah, tapi cepatlah pulang nanti."

Hansol menghela nafas panjang. " Tapi…"

" Sudahlah. Kau tidak boleh membuat Byungjoo curiga. Aku akan berada disini untuk beberapa hari kedepan jika kau masih ingin menemuiku." Kata Dongsung.

" _Araseo_." Sahut Hansol.

Sekitar pukul setengah 12 malam dia sampai di rumah. Dia melihat Byungjoo masih duduk di depan televisi menunggunya. Hansol menghela nafas lelah, dia harus kemali berpura-pura menjadi kekasih yang baik untuk Byungjoo.

Dia memeluk Byungjoo dari belakang, seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. " Kenapa kau belum tidur?." Tanya Hansol lembut dengan senyuman sayangnya.

" Aku menunggumu. Aku sudah menelfon tapi kau tidak menjawabnya." Kata Byungjoo manja.

" _Mianhae_. Tadi aku benar-benar tidak memegang ponsel. Aku benar-benar sibuk hari ini." Kata Hansol sambil mencium pipi Byungjoo.

" _Araseo_…" sahut Byungjoo.

" Sekarang aku sudah pulang, cepatlah tidur, aku akan ganti baju dan mandi." Kata Hansol sambil mematikan televisi. Byungjoo segera pergi menuju kamarnya.

Hansol menatap Byungjoo dengan tatapan sedih, bagaimana caranya dia berpisah dengan Byungjoo yang benar-benar mencintainya. Jika saja dia bisa menghapus ingatan seseorang, dia akan segera membuat Byungjoo tidak ingat apapun tentangnya ataupun tentang Dongsung.

Dia segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi, dan segera istirahat.

" Kau belum juga tidur?." Tanya Hansol saat dia masuk kamar dan melihat Byungjoo masih terjaga.

" Aku menunggumu." Kata Byungjoo.

" Ooohh… _you're so childish _Kim Byungjoo." Kata Hansol sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kemudian dia segera tidur sambil memeluk Byungjoo. " _Now_, _I'm here_. _Time to sleep_, _sugar_…" bisik Hansol.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, saat Byungjoo bangun Hansol sudah tidak ada di sampingnya, dia langsung panik, karena saat dia pertamakali membuka mata Hansol akan tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat pagi dan menciumnya, tapi tidak hari ini.

Byungjoo berlari dengan panik mencari Hansol, dan berhenti saat melihat Hansol ada di lantai dua di balkon rumah, sedang menikmati udara pagi.

Hansol juga terkejut dengan datangnya Byungjoo dengan keadaan berantakan. Byungjoo langsung memeluk Hansol erat-erat. " Aku kaget sekali." Kata Byungjoo.

" _Waeyo_? Apa yang terjadi?." Tanya Hansol sambil membelai rambut Byungjoo.

" Kukira kau pergi meninggalkanku. Aku mimpi kau pergi dariku. Biasanya kau akan ada saat aku bangun." Kata Byungjoo cepat.

Hansol tersenyum. " _Aniya_, aku tidak kemana-mana. Aku ada disini." Kata Hansol walaupun hatinya sangat kalut. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Byungjoo secepat ini, tapi dia ingin kembali pada Dongsung dan hidup bersama kekasih sesungguhnya itu.

" _Mianhae_. Kukira kau akan meninggalkanku." Kata Byungjoo melepaskan pelukannya. " Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana kan?." Tanya Byungjoo memastikan.

Hansol memberikan senyum terbaiknya, sambil merapikan rambut Byungjoo. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan iya, tetapi dia juga tidak bisa mengatakan tidak.

" Jangan memikirkan hal bodoh lagi Kim Byungjoo. Sekarang kau harus mandi. Akan aku siapkan sarapan, _nee_?." Kata Hansol lembut. Byungjoo mengangguk, dan menuruti kata-kata Hansol.

Siang itu Hansol sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi menemui Dongsung lagi. " Kau akan kemana?." Tanya Byungjoo.

" Aku ada urusan pekerjaan. Aku akan pulang sore. Aku janji." Kata Hansol sambil mencium pipi Byungjoo.

" _Nde_.. Hati-hati." Sahut Byungjoo balas memberi senyum, sepeninggalan Hansol wajah Byungjoo berubah sedikit murung, dia sedikit curiga kemana Hansol akan pergi. Karena kemarin dia pergi ketempat dimana Hansol bekerja dan diasana dia tidak menemukan Hansol, dan Hansol tidak menerima telfonnya. Dan hal itu membuat Byungjoo benar-benar takut.

Tanpa disadari oleh Hansol, Byungjoo membuntuti Hansol. Berusaha sebaik mungkin agar Hansol tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

" Dia tidak pergi ke tempatnya bekerja?." Gumam Byungjoo saat Hansol melewati tempat kerjanya.

" Kemana kau akan pergi Kim Hansol?." Lanjutnya kalut.

Tak lama kemudian Hansol berhenti di halte dan naik sebuah bus. Begitu juga dengan Byungjoo yang membuntutinya. Sekitar setengah jam berlalu, Hansol turun di sebuah halte depan sebuah hotel mewah. Byungjoo tidak ikut turun, karena dia bisa melihat Hansol dari dalam bus.

Tak jauh dari halte, seorang lelaki yang ia kenal berdiri menyambut Hansol dan memeluknya erat. Rasanya begitu sakit, dan menyesakkan, bus itu terlalu lama berhenti di halte karena banyak orang yang turun dan akan naik. Melihat mereka tertawa begitu senang, dan Dongsung mencium pipi Hansol dengan sayang, membuat air matanya tak kuasa tertahan, dan terus menerus mengalir semakin deras.

Kenapa harus Dongsung? Dan kenapa harus Hansol? Dia tidak bisa berkata apapun. Badannya semakin lemas dan tak bertenaga, tak ada luka tetapi dia merasa sangat kesakitan. Perlahan dia mengambil ponselnya dan menelfon Hansol, saat bus mulai berjalan.

Hansol mengangkat ponselnya dengan cepat saat itu.

[[ Byungjoo-_yaa_? _Waeyo_?.]] Tanya Hansol.

"…."

[[ Byungjoo? Ada apa?.]] Ulang Hansol lagi lebih serius.

" _Wae_…" Kata Byungjoo mencoba menahan suara tangisnya, tetapi tetap kentara dari suaranya yang bergetar.

[[ Kim Byungjoo, apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?.]] Tanya Hansol cemas.

" Kenapa harus Dongsung _hyung_?... _Wae irae_? Hiks…" jawab Byungjoo sambil menghapus kasar jejak airmatanya.

Saat itu juga Hansol terdiam, tiba-tiba kaki dan juga tangannya gemetar. Dia menoleh kesegala arah mencoba mencari Byungjoo.

" Aku melihatnya…" kata Byungjoo.

[[ Byungjoo… I.. ini bukan seperti yang kau kira. Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya padamu.]] kata Hansol kalut. Dongsung yang ada di depannya juga bisa menduga dari raut wajah Hansol.

" Aku benci padamu… hiks.. hiks.."

[[ Byungjoo, kau ada dimana? Ayo kita bicara. Aku akan jelaskan semua.]] kata Hansol memohon.

BRAAAKKKK!

Di perempatan tak jauh dari halte tadi, sebuah truk besar menabrak bus tersebut dengan keras saat truk itu tidak berhenti karena rem blong dan melewati lampu merah saat bus melewati jalan.

Suara keras itu sangat jelas terdengar dari ponsel Hansol, dan dia menoleh tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, dia bisa melihat bus itu sudah terguling bersamaan dengan truk besar itu.

" Byungjooo!." Serunya sambil berlari ke perempatan itu. Dongsung juga ikut berlari mengikuti kekasihnya itu.

" Apa yang terjadi?!." Tanya Dongsung.

" Byungjoo sudah tau tentang kita. Dia melihat kita. Dia ada di bus itu!." Jawab Hansol, matanya sudah berair siap untuk menangis.

Dongsung _shock_, dan semakin mempercepat larinya, banyak orang berkumpul disana. Mereka tidak bisa menemukan dimana Byungjoo berada. Tak lama setelah itu _ambulance_ datang beserta dengan polisi dan pemadam kebakaran.

" _Hyung_, bagaimana ini? Jika sesuatu terjadi pada Byungjoo—"

" Aku akan menelepon Jiho _hyung_. Tenangkan dirimu dulu." Kata Dongsung menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

" Aku sudah di beri kabar. Hari ini aku akan kesana." Kata Jiho.

" Aku ikut kesana." Kata Dongsung.

" _Nde_! Aku juga, aku harus menjelaskan semua pada Byungjoo." Sahut Hansol, matanya sudah lebam karena menangis semalaman, dia sangat merasa bersalah pada Byungjoo.

Jiho terlihat emosi, tetapi berusaha menahan, dia tidak tau jika masalahnya akan menjadi sangat rumit seperti ini.

" Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Byungjoo melihat kalian di situasi seperti ini. Apalagi dia mengalami luka parah. Dia bisa saja trauma! Keadaan Byungjoo kritis, aku tidak mau dia memikirkan masalah ini." Kata Jiho.

" Tapi tetap saja. Aku juga bertanggung jawab! Aku tidak mau Byungjoo berakhir sama seperti dulu." Kata Hansol.

" Aku tau niat baik kalian. Tapi bisa bayangkan betapa sakit hatinya Byungjoo nanti jika melihat kalian bersama?." Sergah Jiho.

Hojoon segera menenangkan kekasihnya itu. " Kalian semua harus tenang dulu. Kita harus tau keadaan Byungjoo seperti apa dulu. Kurasa dia masih belum sadar. Biarkan Dongsung dan Hansol juga ikut." Kata Hojoon menengahi.

" Baiklah." Sahut Jiho singkat.

Setelah itu mereka segera pergi untuk melihat keadaan Byungjoo di rumah sakit. Hanya Hojoon yang bicara dengan dokter, karena semuanya sedang dalam keadaan emosi dan kalut.

" Bagaimana keadaannya? Dokter bilang apa?." Tanya Hansol saat melihat Hojoon kembali.

" Katanya, Byungjoo mengalami luka benturan yang keras di kepalanya saat kejadian itu, karena dia sepertinya berada di sebelah jendela, ada serpihan kaca juga di lukanya. Dokter bilang dia bisa saja terkena hilang ingatan ringan. Tapi kita tidak tau pastinya sebelum Byungjoo sadar." Kata Hojoon kalem.

" Apa yang harus kita lakukan jika seperti ini…" kata Hansol, dia kembali menangis.

" Aku tau suatu saat Byungjoo akan tau tentang hal ini. Tapi kita juga tidak bisa meninggalkannya seperti ini…" kata Dongsung mencoba menenangkan Hansol.

Jiho terdiam, berfikir keras, mencoba mencari jalan keluar dari semua ini. Dia juga merasa bertanggung jawab karena selama ini mereka juga yang membantu Dongsung dan Hansol untuk menutupi semuanya.

" Kalian harus menghilang dari kehidupan Byungjoo." Kata Jiho tiba-tiba.

Hojoon, Hansol dan Dongsung langsung menatap Jiho tidak paham. " Maksudmu _hyung_?." Tanya Hansol.

" Bersihkan semua barang-barang milik Hansol ataupun milik Dongsung dari tempat Byungjoo. Semuanya. Tak ada bekas, kemudian kalian pergilah. Aku akan mengatakan pada Byungjoo bahwa dia tidak pernah mengenal Hansol. Dia akan kehilangan semua ingatan selama 4 bulan bersama Hansol. Aku akan menceritakan sesuatu yang membuatnya percaya bahwa Hansol tak pernah ada disini." Kata Jiho.

" Bagaimana jika dia masih mengingatku?." Tanya Hansol.

" Serahkan semua padaku. Sekarang yang harus kalian berdua lakukan adalah menghapus semua jejak kalian dari Byungjoo. Biar aku dan Hojoon yang mengurus Byungjoo." Kata Jiho.

" Tapi _hyung_, aku tidak tega jika seperti ini…" kata Dongsung.

" Hanya ini yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang. Ini juga untuk kebaikan Byungjoo dan kita semua." Kata Jiho.

" Jika memang ini satu-satunya pilihan, aku akan menyetujuinya. Aku juga akan menceritakan bahwa Hansol tidak pernah ada disini." Kata Hojoon.

Setelah itu Hansol dan Dongsung segera pergi ke rumah Byungjoo dan mengambil semua barang yang berhubungan dengan Hansol. Menata semua dengan baik agar Byungjoo tidak mengingat apapun dan merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan rumahnya.

" Kurasa aku akan menemani Byungjoo malam ini. Besok kita akan pergi." Kata Hansol.

Dongsung memeluk kekasihnya itu. " Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Aku tidak akan menghalangi." Kata Dongsung kalem.

" Aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini _hyung_…" Kata Hansol.

" Begitupun juga aku… Aku juga merasa sangat sangat bersalah pada Byungjoo." Kata Dongsung.

.

.

.

.

" Hojoon _hyung_… Aku akan menjaga Byungjoo malam ini." Kata Hansol saat dia kembali ke rumah sakit.

" Kau bisa istirahat saja. Lihatlah wajahmu, matamu sampai seperti itu, kenapa kau tidak tidur? Kau bisa sakit." Kata Hojoon.

" Aku tidak bisa tidur jika Byungjoo seperti ini." Kata Hansol pelan.

" Semua ini bukan seluruhnya kesalahanmu. Kau tidak boleh menyalahkan dirimu sendiri ataupun Dongsung. Kecelakaan yang menimpa Byungjoo juga bukan kesalahan kalian, ini adalah kecelakaan dan di luar kemampuan kita." Kata Hojoon.

" Andai saja jika hari itu aku tidak menemui Dongsung _hyung_, Byungjoo tidak akan mengalami kecelakaan karena mengikutiku." Kata Hansol menyesal.

" Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Hansol-_goon_. Aku tidak menyalahkan siapapun." Kata Hojoon.

Hansol terdiam lama menyesali segala sesuatu yang sudah terjadi. Hingga dia tertidur di sebelah Byungjoo.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Dongsung menjemput Hansol untuk segera pergi dari Seoul. Hansol masih tertidur di dekat Byungjoo. Dongsung tidak tega membangunkan kekasihnya itu setelah beberapa hari tidak bisa tidur, dan terlihat begitu lelah.

" _Chagiyaa_…" bisik Dongsung pelan sambil membangunkan Hansol. Perlahan Hansol bangun.

" Kita harus pergi hari ini." Kata Dongsung lembut.

Hansol melihat Byungjoo, keadaannya masih sama, dia belum sadar. " Hojoon_ hyung _ada dimana?." Tanya Hansol serak, suaranya sudah hampir habis karena terlalu lelah, dan terlalu banyak menangis.

" Dia ada di luar dengan Jiho_ hyung_." Jawab Dongsung.

" Tunggu aku diluar _hyung_…" kata Hansol meminta waktu, dan Dongsung segera memberi waktu sesuai keinginan kekasihnya itu.

Hansol menghela nafas panjang sambil menyisir poni Byungjoo perlahan, benar-benar tak kuasa melihat keadaan Byungjoo seperti itu.

" _Mianhae_… _jeongmal mianhae _Kim Byungjoo-_ya_… aku ingin kau bahagia bersama siapapun yang akan kau temui nantinya." Kata Hansol pelan dengan suara seraknya.

" Aku tidak akan bisa bersamamu dan bertemu denganmu lagi. Kita akan menemukan kebahagiaan kita masing-masing. Aku dan Dongsung _hyung _bisa kau lupakan setelah ini. Tapi kami akan mengingatmu dengan baik." Lanjutnya.

" Jangan ingat. Jangan rindu. Jangan sesali. _Goodbye_, _my sweet heart_. Kim Byungjoo…" kata Hansol sambil mencium bibir Byungjoo sejenak, kemudian dia segera keluar dari sana.

Di luar, Dongsung, Jiho dan Hojoon menunggu. Tak lama setelah itu Hansol keluar. " Apa kau sudah selesai?." Tanya Jiho, dan Hansol mengangguk.

" Aku tidak menyangka kita akan berpisah seperti ini. Kabari kami tentang kehidupan kalian nanti." Kata Hojoon.

" _Araseo hyung_…"

" Aku tidak ingin jika kalian mengingat Byungjoo kalian merasa sedih dan menyesal dengan hubungan kalian. Kalian harus tetap bahagia, dan aku tidak akan terima jika kalian nantinya berpisah, karena apa yang di korbankan Byungjoo untuk kalian bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa di kembalikan dengan mudah." Kata Jiho berpesan.

" Tentu saja _hyung_. Kami akan hidup dengan baik. Tolong jaga Byungjoo dan buat hidupnya lebih baik." Kata Dongsung.

" Baiklah. Cepatlah berangkat. Kalian bisa terlambat." Kata Hojoon.

" Terimakasih banyak _hyung _sudah membantu kami." Kata Hansol sambil memeluk kedua sahabatnya itu.

.

./

.

.

.

#Byunjoo Pov.

Aku merasa sangat lelah, dan sangat sakit. Aku tidak tau kenapa, aku belum bisa membuka mataku entah kenapa, yang kurasakan hanya aku ingin tidur dan melupakan, tetapi aku tidak tau apa yang ingin kulupakan.

" … joo… Byungjoo. _Ya_! Kim Byungjoo!." Seseorang memanggilku. Hojoon _hyung_?

" Katakan sesuatu, _palli ireona…" _kudengar lagi suara Jiho_ hyung _kali ini.

Kupaksakan mataku untuk terbuka, cahaya yang masuk membuatku kembali menutup mataku lagi dan mencoba menyesuaikan mataku. Rasanya sangat lama sekali aku tidur. Apa yang terjadi?

Aku melihat 2 orang disisiku, tetapi masih kabur, dan agak lama kemudian semakin jelas dan semakin jelas.

Kim Hansol! Dimana Kim Hansol? Aku susah sekali untuk mengingat wajahnya sekarang, aku merasa aku harus bertemu dengan orang itu.

" Dimana Kim Hansol?." Tanyaku. Dan aku terkejut dengan suaraku yang sangat serak. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Perlahan kurasakan kepalaku sangat sakit dan pusing.

" Hansol? Siapa Kim Hansol?." Tanya Hojoon_ hyung_.

Aku menatap mereka yang terlihat senang saat aku terbangun. " Kim Hansol, dia adalah…"

Kurasa aku ingat, tetapi siapa dia dalam hidupku? " Kurasa _namjachingu_ku, aku ada dimana _hyung_? Apa yang terjadi?." Tanyaku tidak mengerti.

" Haishh… Kau benar-benar tidak ingat semuanya? Kau sudah tertidur selama 5 hari. Kau mengalami kecelakaan bus saat pergi menemui kami. Kau benar-benar membuat orang lain khawatir. Lain kali jangan ceroboh." Kata Jiho hyung.

" Kecelakaan? Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kim Hansol." Kataku.

" Siapa sih Kim Hansol itu? Kepalamu terbentur keras kata dokter. Mungkin ada ingatan yang salah denganmu. Aku tidak pernah tau kau punya teman bernama Kim Hansol, ataupun _namjachingu_. Kau terakhir berpacaran dengan Dongsung, tapi kalian sudah berpisah kan?." Kata Jiho _hyung_.

" Dongsung _hyung_?." Ya, aku ingat sekali siapa dia, tapi sedikit-sedikit aku tak lagi bisa mengingat wajahnya dengan baik. Aku juga tak lagi merasakan rasa sakit hati yang dulu kurasakan itu. " Tapi kurasa aku punya_ namjachingu_ setelahnya." Kataku.

" Aish… Jika kau punya _namjachingu_, sudah pasti kami berdua tau. Mungkin hanya seseorang yang dekat denganmu. Kau harus banyak istirahat dan segera pulang _nee_…" kata Hojoon _hyung_.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan menuruti mereka. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa, seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang dariku, tapi aku tidak tau apa atau siapa.

Selama 3 minggu di rawat, akhirnya aku kembali ke rumah. Saat aku datang, rasanya seperti berbulan-bulan aku meninggalkan rumah. Aku mencoba mencari sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan seseorang bernama Kim Hansol yang tak bisa kuingat. Tapi tak ada apapun. Aku tidak mengerti, aku merasa seharusnya ada sesuatu disini yang berkaitan. Tetapi tak ada apapun selain perabotan dan benda-benda milikku.

" Kau mencari apa?." Tanya Hojoon _hyung._

" _Aniya_, kurasa aku pernah menaruh bingkai foto di sini." Kataku sambil menunjuk sebuah bekas di tembok berbentuk bingkai.

" Ck! Pasti kau sudah memindahkannya. Mungkin fotomu yang itu saat bersama Dongsung, jadi kau membuangnya." Kata Hojoon _hyung_.

Aku menatap ragu. Entah kenapa benar-benar ada sesuatu yang hilang. Dan aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun akan hal itu. Tak ada rasa senang, sedih, sakit hati, atau bahagia.

Setelah 1 bulan aku terus memikirkan hal itu dan tak kunjung menemukan jawaban, aku memutuskan untuk tidak lagi memikirkannya, dan kurasa aku ingin mencari seorang kekasih lagi.

Apa yang dulu terjadi, biarlah terjadi. Aku juga tidak bisa mengingatnya, jadi kurasa lebih baik aku tidak mengingatnya saja. Selain itu aku juga tidak merasakan perasaan apapun. Jadi kupikir semua hal yang hilang itu tidak pernah menyakitiku.

Dan aku bisa melanjutkan hidupku jauh lebih baik dari yang sudah kulewati ataupun yang sudah hilang…

.

.

.

.:: ENDING ::.


End file.
